Silly Human Mating Rituals
by TheLadySomething
Summary: Scooby's observations on Shaggy and Velma's relationship after they got back together. Warning: This fan fiction contains hormonal teenagers.
1. Silly Human Mating Rituals

Scooby Doo wakes up from his food coma to find the attic bedroom only has one occupant, himself. Following his nose, he tracks down Shaggy around the ridiculously huge house and notices another scent. The scent of old textbooks and lens cleaner, it was Velma.

It's spring. It's a time for love for everyone. Love for dogs, cats, birds and even humans, especially, Scooby's best friend and his girlfriend which a couple months back got back together.

His nose leads out of the bedroom, into the living room, into the kitchen where he notices the missing pieces of bread, lettuce, mint, mango chutney, cucumbers, mushrooms, chickpea puree, spinach, tomatoes and peppers. Out of the kitchen, Scooby sniffs his way out of the house, into the backyard and into a labyrinth of a garden where he raises one of his ears and hears Velma giggling. They were close.

Scooby runs at the up-most speed to the source of the giggles and when he found the open area where Shaggy and Velma were pawing at each other on the bench, he stops from his track but it was too late, he slides across the ground and crash into the bags of fertilizer that for some reason, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers decides it a good idea to place. He didn't know whether to thank for breaking his fall or curse that he's now upside down and landed on fertilizer.

The Great Dane notice that Velma was getting up as she was pulling down her sweater, wiping off her glasses and straighten her skirt and hair. Shaggy, still sitting down, pull down his shirt as well, however, he seems to pat himself as if his missing his wallet or making sure he still has his kidneys.

Scooby got up from the piles of fertilizer and run over to give Shaggy a proper greeting of licks on the cheek. Shaggy laughs as Velma holds her nose.

"Phew!" Velma said, "Scooby, you need a bath."

"Rath?" Scooby said begrudgingly.

"Yes, bath."

Scooby crosses his arms, stick his snout in the air and shakes his head. "Nuh-uh!"

Velma smiles and she tries to sweet-talk with him, "Please?"

"Would you do it for a Scooby snack?"

Scooby didn't budge.

"Two Scooby snacks?"

Scooby is not having it.

Shaggy chimes in, "What about three Scooby snacks and a visit from the Clam Cabin?"

"Rnow, rou're ralking!" Scooby said as he followed Velma to the house.

Shaggy is about to get up but sits back down on the bench. Scooby looks worried as his best friend looks like he was about to keel over.

"Um, like, you know what?" Shaggy said, his voice hint of embarrassment, "You guys go ahead, I'm, like, going… uh, sit here for a minute."

"Raggy?"

"Oh, my." Velma blushes but hides her smile behind her hand.

Scooby was confused by her reaction until he took another sniff between the couple. He had his moment of clarity and understands. To Scooby, one whiff on the air and he and his nose knows what's going on with Shaggy and Velma. Scooby sees this with many animals.

They have the urge to mate.

He walks with Velma to the house and snickers when he overheard Shaggy still sitting on the bench muttering to himself, "Grandma in the shower, Grandma in the shower, Grandma in the shower."


	2. Did He Just Said Eep?

Serves Scooby right for stealing Shaggy's sandwich (unbeknownst to him, but he shrugs and goes to make another sandwich anyway) as well as eating his own sandwich, otherwise Scooby wouldn't be too full to walk or stand up. For right now, Scooby can lay down in front of the unlit fireplace in the living room and watch his human friends.

It is a slow day for mysteries at the Jones' residence. Fred is sitting on the rug, building a new trap on a coffee table with Daphne watching him fondly. She sighs contently. On the far side of the room, Velma just finished reading a book and walk across the room to Fred's bookshelves to get another one, which is located at the opposite end.

On her way back to the couch, she sees Shaggy in her path, he sitting on an ottoman finishing his lunch. Scooby raises one of his eyebrows as he watches intently, he notice that smirk on Velma's face as well as her eyes on Shaggy.

"Ruh?" Scooby have seen that smirk before, like she has a plan so brilliant, that it _has_ to work. And her eyes, it helps that her thick glasses magnifies them times ten. It was same eyes that Shaggy and Scooby have when looking at the most delicious meal in the world. Hunger? No, but close enough.

Velma walking pass Shaggy from behind, he was so focus on his sandwich to notice her. She bends down and her hand reaches to his behind and…

"Eep!" Shaggy squeaks.

"Rha?" Scooby said, out of the all of the reactions his best friend could make. A scream, a jump, a "Zoinks!" or even just running away for the sheer surprise of it all. He didn't expect that.

Daphne and Fred turn around to see Velma quietly giggling as she went back to the couch to her new book while Shaggy's face was red as the ketchup he puts on his sandwich. He was too shock to even finish the last piece. Fred and Daphne look at each other but went back to what are they're doing.

Scooby turn his head towards Shaggy and said to himself, "Rdid re rjust rsaid 'Reep!'?"

One thing Scooby remembers from Velma's relationship with Shaggy, she is not shy about her advances towards the tall, thin kid.

Scooby sighs as he decide to take a little dog-nap. Before that, he took another sniff. So far, the scent (and the tension) between Shaggy and Velma is getting a little bit stronger, only a matter of time until they want to mate with each other.


	3. Busted!

Shaggy and Scooby Doo take Velma inside the house after a night of solving mysteries. So far, they haven't any idea who is the identity of Mr. E or what happen to the original Mystery Incorporated members. The duo led Velma to their living room where she and Scooby sit on the couch, she scratches the sweet spot behind his ears, making him hum and wagging his tail. Shaggy turns on the television where the late-night movie "I was a Teenage Blob" shows on the screen and joins his girlfriend and best friend on the couch.

After an hour, Scooby's stomach is growling, so he walks into the kitchen. His ears rotate as he listens in on his best friend's conversation with his other best friend. But first, Scooby has a hankering for something with sausage links and chicken, a whole chicken to be in fact.

"Like, why did you do that, Velma?"

"It was beyond my logic, your gluteus maximus is aesthetically gratifying that it's heightens my carnal provocations, rendering me vulnerable so I took instantaneous rejoinder by taking a physical sample of the subject by using my manus."

Scooby can hear Shaggy scratching his head. Scooby snickers. His best friend is not the crunchiest chip on the bag. "Uh, like, English, please?"

"You have a cute butt."

Scooby snickers some more.

"Really? I have a cute butt?" Shaggy replied.

"The cutest." Velma said. The next thing Scooby hears is Shaggy's yelp.

"I'm, like, going to get you for that."

"I like to see you try." Velma replied without any malice.

Scooby finally finish his masterpiece of a vertically two foot-long sandwich. He made his way to the living where Shaggy is standing in a wrestling stance in front of Velma with his fingers twitching and wiggling.

"I'm going to, like, get you." Shaggy smiles while Velma giggles. He starts chasing her across the living room. "Here, like, comes the tickle monster."

"You? A monster?" Velma laughs as she is being chase around by a tall lanky tickle monster, "Isn't that an oxymoron?"

"Like, I may be a moron; at least you think I'm cute!" Shaggy nearly catches her, but she is either too quick or too short for him.

They nearly knock over Scooby and his tower of meats and breads.

"Rhey!" Scooby said, protecting his sandwich like it was one of his future pups, "Rratch it!"

"Oopsie," Velma said, "sorry, Scoob."

It wasn't until the couple fell onto the couch where Shaggy tickles her stomach. Velma laughs so loud that tiny tears are coming out of the corners of her eyes.

Scooby watches this while eating his sandwich in one gulp. It fun watching these humans in these pleasant romantic rituals. It makes him happy to see Shaggy and Velma happy.

"Okay, okay!" Velma tries to restrain the tickle monster on top of her. But the moment Shaggy stops, Velma takes him by the loose collar, pull him closer to her face and kisses him on the lips. Shaggy, in response, kiss her back. Then they start to paw at each other as the kisses became heated and sloppy. Velma's legs wraps around Shaggy's waist.

Scooby is about to walk out of the living room to give them some privacy until he sniffs and hears something from the back door. It has two familiar scents of fancy clothes and paint, along with two sets of footsteps and a voice of an older and wiser version of Shaggy.

"Roh, rno."

Scooby races to the couch where he pulls on Shaggy's sleeve and points to back door, the same way he was trying to inform him about a ghost, a monster or a renegade robot right behind them.

"Uh, Raggy? Relma?"

"Not now, Scooby." Velma said as she's getting nibbled by her tall frail boyfriend. "Go watch the rest of the movie in Shaggy's room."

The scents are getting more pungent. The sounds of footsteps and voices are getting louder. Scooby has more reasons to get panicky. He pulls on Shaggy's sleeve even harder that it almost stretches the thin material. "Raggy?"

"Like, what is it, Scoob?"

"Norville Rogers!" Mrs. Rogers snaps with Mr. Rogers by her side. She puts her hands on her hips as she sternly glares at her son as he detaches himself from Velma. "What is the meaning of this?"

Scooby, like the coward he is, find a safe hiding spot underneath the rug and the coffee table that comes with it. He was shaking like a leaf.

Shaggy and Velma were stuttering and stammering as they try to find an excuse for making out on the couch.

"You see, your son was choking on an olive so I gave him CPR and..."

Mrs. Rogers narrows her eyes, "I know my son is a big eater but I don't think CPR requires you to be couch with him engaging in petting."

"Petting?" Shaggy and Velma said in unison.

"Retting?" Scooby wonders as he comes out of the rug. He is curious what that term means. Is it the same way that humans pet dogs and cats?

"I think it's time for you to go home, Velma." Mr. Rogers said. "I call your parents, they're wondering where you've been tonight."

Velma hangs her head down as she walks out of the front door.

"Bye, Scooby. Bye, Shaggy." Velma said with one last loving look and a smile.

"Bye". Scooby and Shaggy said. The beatnik waves good-bye as he gave her the same loving look and a smile as she gives him.

The moment front door closes. Mr. and Mrs. Rogers look at Shaggy.

"As for you," Mrs. Rogers said.

"My office," Mr. Rogers completes her sentence, "Now."

Shaggy follows his father to the office, leaving Scooby behind… for a second.

"Not so fast, Scooby." Mrs. Rogers takes Scooby to the office by the collar. The Great Dane hangs his head down.

After being chewed out in the office for an hour, it turns out that Mr. and Mrs. Rogers were more upset that Shaggy and Velma were wearing (dirty) shoes on their newly purchased, un-Scotchgard couch than being the on verge of mating right in front of them. So why Scooby is in hot water too? They notice his fur on the couch.

* * *

><p>NOTES: I took artistic licence to make the characters less like jerk-asses than they're in "Mystery Incorporated" universe. More or less revert them into a blend into the persona from the "Scooby Doo, Where are You?" series, "A Pup Named Scooby Doo" series and the "What's New, Scooby Doo" series.<p> 


	4. Double Date

It's Friday night. It's the night where humans take a strange form of courtship by going outside and do something fun. Tonight, Shaggy and Velma are going on a double date with Fred and Daphne at the local drive-in movie. Scooby Doo don't normally tag along, but he really want to see the revival of a Vincent Van Ghoul film that's been only showing in the drive-in.

Scooby picks a nice empty place in the dirty parking lot in front of the movie screen, so the rest of the gang can have some privacy. He sits with a giant bucket of popcorn, a large box of Scooby Snax, a bucket of gummi bears, a huge plate of nachos, a gallon of strawberry ice cream, a jumbo Chicago-style hot dog and a large cup of lemonade that he picked up at the concession stand.

It's already a half-hour into the film, Scooby was enjoying himself, the popcorn already gone and the movie wasn't so bad either. But it's feels lonely though.

"Like, mind we join you, Scooby?" A familiar voice made Scooby turn around and saw Shaggy and Velma standing behind him and holding hands. Their hair was disheveled for a little. Shaggy use his free arm to hold a sleeping bag that he usually carries during the long trips of finding mysteries in rural areas with no hotels or homes to crash in site.

"Raggy! Relma!" The Great Dane gave them a great big doggie hug along with big licks on their cheeks. But something's missing. "Rhere Red and Raphne?"

Velma didn't say anything. Instead, she points with her thumb to the Mystery Machine, where the windows were fogged up and it was slowly rocking from side to side. Scooby's eyes widen at the sight. Looks like two of his other friends are mating right now. He can sniff it from where he's standing.

Shaggy's face went pale for a second, "We need make sure to get the Mystery Machine, like, sterilized."

"I concur, Shag." Velma replied.

The beatnik unrolled the sleeping bag and unzips it all the way through. Thank goodness he's not sleeping in one of those mummy sleeping bags he and Scooby use to a long time ago. Otherwise, he wouldn't unfold the sleeping bag to make a makeshift picnic blanket. He looks at Velma as he pats on the sleeping bag. She took the gesture and sits in between Shaggy and Scooby.

"I got my two boys with me." She said as she puts her arms around both of them. "Like chocolate syrup in between salami and head cheese."

Shaggy laughs as he mooch off Scooby's pile of snacks (much to his annoyance), "You know me and Scooby too much, Velms."

Velma puts her head on his shoulder while Scooby puts his head on her lap. He loves when Velma gives him little pets and scratches behind the ear.

"Velma?" Shaggy's eyes glued to the screen.

"Yes, Shaggy?" Her eyes look up at him.

He puts his long gangly arm around her shoulders. "Next time, if we, like, have a double date with Fred and Daphne, no drive-ins."

Velma laughs, leans into him and kisses him on the cheek, "I wholeheartedly agree."

Scooby snickers as they continue watching the film. So far, nothing really happen that night, maybe when Shaggy got scare at couple of more frightening scenes that he hug Velma like his life depends on it. Scooby does the same thing too, but he notices Velma's light brushes against the beatnik's thighs and Shaggy brushes his hand on her's.

Maybe there are advantages of them not mating just yet. He wouldn't share little moments like this. That and making a mess of things in the Mystery Machine like Fred and Daphne.


	5. The Freak and the Geek

Author's Notes: After watching the entire season of "Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated", I decide this fan fiction would be in no relation with the series because I revert Scooby and the gang's personalities to their former glories. This chapter is a re-imaging of a scene in the American television series, "Freaks and Geeks" with Shaggy as Nick, the kind stoner, and Velma as Lindsay, the academic.

"Bleech!" Scooby Doo gags after he took a sniff of the dozen Patchouli**-**scented candles that surrounding his and Shaggy's bedroom, the candles were the only items that give this room light, "Rhy re rhave go rto Rankee Randles (Yankee Candles) ror rhese?"

Scooby lit the last of the scented candles before dousing the lighted match and going to his designated hiding spot. One thing that Scooby is good at, is hiding; especially into places that no one expects an adult Great Dane like him would be hiding, like Shaggy's childhood toy chest. But he's not hiding from monsters or ghosts. No siree, Bob! He's trying to make sure if his human best friend not doing anything stupid while being alone with his other human best friend. Especially, after listening to Shaggy's idea for tonight. Scooby is not an expert on human courtships so he crossing his fingers this idea would work.

If not, he would never hear the end of it. Good thing, Scooby stock up on ice cream, nacho cheese and hot dogs on standby. Just in case.

He heard the door bell. It's Velma. Scooby's ears rotate a little to listens the noises from downstairs.

"Oh, hello." Velma's voice said.

"Like, hi." Shaggy's voice said.

"You're waiting for me at the door?"

"Like, you like someone who is, like, punctual."

"I do. It's just weird coming from you."

"Oh."

"But I like it anyway."

"Like, come on in!"

The door closes.

"Hey, Velms. Do you want something to eat? I got, like, chocolate covered oysters in the fridge."

"Uh… No, thank you."

"Do you like, want to hang out in my room?"

"Sure! But where's Scooby?"

Scooby can hear the voices and the footsteps coming closer and closer to the bedroom.

"I think, like, he's in the living room falling asleep to _Star: Dog Ranger of the North Woods_." Shaggy said.

"So, it's just you and me? Alone?" Velma replied.

"Like, yeah. I guess."

Shaggy open the door for Velma as she steps right in. Scooby quickly yet quietly closes the door of the toy chest from inside, leaving a slight crack to take a peek of the couple. Velma's eyes widen as she sees the candles.

"Wow, Shaggy." Velma said. From the look on her face, she's not sure what to react. When Scooby think about it, he nor Shaggy never really clean up their room before, so this is a first. "Not only you clean up your room, but you have candles."

"Like, I heard girls like these scented candles," Shaggy said nervously as he points them out. He turns to look at her, "do you like candles?"

"As long they're not the flowery kind like Daphne has in her room," Velma places her hands on Shaggy's skinny arms, "but they're really beautiful."

Despite the horrible scent, this is a pretty romantic scene.

Shaggy has a goofy smile now as he show her to the bed, "Sit down."

Velma sits on the bed. Shaggy is standing in front of her; he turns on his stereo system and to The Beatles' "Something" blasting through the speakers.

"I-I," he stutters, "Like, can't find the, like, words to say. But this song tells me how much, like, I feel about you."

Velma smiles as he continues as the song plays on. "Like, somewhere in your smile, like, that I don't want no other lover. Something in, like, your style that show me that I don't want to leave you now."

Shaggy's nervousness makes him miss a line from the song, but he continues, despite his anxiety making him to sing further off-key. "You're asking me will my love grow, I don't know, I don't know. Stick around, and it may show, but I don't know, I don't know."

Scooby sighs of relief as he wipes sweat from his brow; Shaggy finally did what he had to do and sticks the landing.

He finally sat next to her on the bed, "Like, you see, Velma. For you, I don't, like, want to rush into things. I want to, like, take things slow to show how much I care."

She smiles, "That's really sweet of you, but…"

Shaggy gulped, "But?"

"What if I don't want take things slow? What if I want to take things to the next level?"

"Like, like, more petting?"

"_A lot_ more than that." Velma put more emphasis on 'A lot'.

Shaggy's eyes widen as he realizes that and so does Scooby. "Like, _oh_."

Velma nods back. "I'm not saying tonight or tomorrow. Probably next week or the week after. But not the week after that because I have the biological monthly cycle-"

Shaggy plugs his ears with his fingers to ignore that little detail of Velma, "La-la-la-la-la-la-la."

Velma puts his hands down, "The point is that, I'm ready and I'm ready when you're ready."

He nods weakly. "I'm, like, ready when you are and I promise to make your first time special." Velma smiles.

This follows by an awkward pause. The song ends and the Moody Blues' song "Nights in White Satin" begins.

Velma chuckled as she has an idea. "Do you want to make-out?"

"Do I!" Shaggy smiles brightly as he guides her down to the bed and presses his lips against hers.

Meanwhile, Scooby take this time to escape from the toy chest and out of the bedroom without notice. He heads to the kitchen for a snack. He guesses Shaggy won't need all that ice cream, nachos and hot dogs. Oh, well. No point of wasting all that precious and delicious food.


	6. Peeps

Scooby is the first to reach Shaggy's house after a trip to the grocery store. He just can't wait to get his paws and teeth into whatever sandwich Velma is making. He turns his head towards the sidewalk and he didn't see Velma or Shaggy from the distance. Scooby let out a sigh and sits down on the sidewalk in front of Shaggy's house, waiting for them.

If only those two were not diddle-daddling, all three of them would be having a nice meal together. Scooby assumes that old saying, "Love do crazy things." And Shaggy not missing a meal just to listen to Velma's scientific classifications of flowers is crazy enough as it is.

"Hey, Scooby." A familiar voice calls out to him. Scooby turns his head; it was Daphne along with Fred.

"Riya Raphre, riya Red." Scooby said and hugs them. His tail is wagging with excitement.

"Have you seen Shaggy?" Fred asks.

"I let him borrow my notes in English." Daphne said

Scooby shrugs as he anticipating the arrival of Shaggy and Velma. But after five minutes, they're a no-show. Judging by his trusty nose, they're coming this way but the scent of malt shakes, pickles and some weird chemicals are very, very faint. Daphne is getting impatient.

"Well, I need those notes for my test tomorrow." Daphne said as she walks over to door. She crouch down where she is eye-level to the key hole. With the help of a bobby pin and her Daddy's black credit card, she manages to get door open. Daphne smiles triumphantly with a hair flip as she lets herself and Scooby into the house.

"You know, Daph," Fred said and points to the 'Welcome' mat, "I know for a fact that the Rogers have key under the mat. To mention, Scooby could've let us into the house with a help of a doggie door."

Daphne shrugs, "Yeah, but what's the fun in that? Come on, Scooby; let's go to your room."

Scooby lead Daphne and Fred to the bedroom and let them inside the room. Fred stands in the room waiting while Daphne spots Shaggy's backpack next to Velma's at the very end of the bed. She grabbed his backpack, knocking Velma's backpack and spilling the contents on the floor. Fred and Scooby went down to the floor to pick up Velma's books. Scooby got mostly papers, three textbooks from school, and a small orange laptop which he shoves it into the bag. Fred grabbed a few books. His face went pale.

"Rhat rong, Red?"

"Uh, Daph?" Fred said with a look of shock.

"What is it, Fred?" Daphne replied, holding her purple notebook that she's been looking for, now with scent of ham. Her face went pale when she looked at the covers of Velma's books. "Oh."

Scooby walks over to the couple and tries to read the titles, among them are _The Encyclopedia of Contraceptives__, _a few of books with the title, _The __Journal of Sexual Research_ and two books by some guy named Dr. Alfred C. Kinsey. He knows what that means, Velma is _really_ thinking of mating with Shaggy and doing research about it.

"Do you think that she and he…" Daphne wonders.

"I guess." Fred said.

Scooby, Fred and Daphne notice faint voices coming this way. For Scooby's case, he can smell the scent of Patchouli, lens cleaners and more importantly, teenage human hormones. It was obvious it was Shaggy and Velma.

"Jeepers, quick hide!" Daphne said as she and Fred race to the nearest hiding spot, Shaggy's closet.

"Rait!" Scooby yelled as he was being pulled by his collar by Fred and Daphne, "Rhy are rou riding me? Ri rived rere! (Why are you hiding me? I lived here!)"

Scooby was being shoves into Shaggy's closet and the next thing he knows; he was part of a living totem pole with Daphne and Fred on top of him. The closet isn't completely dark, Fred open the door just slightly so they can see the couple coming in. Shaggy and Velma goes into the bedroom, giggling as the beatnik flops on his back to the bed with the bookworm flops on top of him. Velma looks down on him smiling; she puts her arms around him and covers his mouth with hers. Shaggy kisses her back and rubs his gangling hands all over her body. They both moan at the same time.

Scooby sniff towards the direction of the couple. Oh, yeah. They're in mating mode. He would do the most honorable thing and give them some privacy (Shaggy would do the same if Scooby meet a pretty female dog.) but there's only one problem, he's trapped in a closet with Daphne and Fred.

Velma lets go of Shaggy's lips and whispers to him, "Let's take this into the next level?"

"Like, what?" The beatnik was still dazed. He didn't notice her unbuckling and unzipping his pants.

"Oh, like this." Velma puts her hand deep inside of his pants.

"Zoinks!" Velma smiles as her hand move even more, making his moan.

"Oh, my." Fred said.

"Jeepers" Daphne's eyes widen as Fred covers Scooby's eyes.

"Rhat's rong?" Scooby asked, "Ris Raggy and Relma rmating?"

"Scooby, this is not for your eyes." Fred said.

"Rawww," Scooby said. He wants to know if his best friend and his other best friend are mating yet.

"Uh, Daphne?" Fred said.

"Yes, Fred," Daphne replied along with a whisper, "I didn't know Velma had it in her."

"There's a spider on your shoulder."

"A spider!" Daphne shrieks.

"A rspider!" Scooby's eyes widen, his fur shaken and his tail has gone straight with fear.

"Guys, shh!" Fred said, but it was too late. With Daphne's attempts to shoo-away the spider, Scooby is trying to get out of the closet, Fred tries to them calm and maintaining their balance and the next thing they know…

CRASH!

They spill out of the closet and in plain sight of Velma and Shaggy. The beatnik covers the front of his open pants with one of his pillows.

"What's going here?" Velma snaps as she straightens her sweater and pulls her skirt down.

"And, like, why are you guys in my bedroom? And in my closet?" Shaggy said. His face looks like he's in pain along with humiliation as the rest of his body looks like he's trying to hide something in his pants.

Daphne, Fred and Scooby look away as they try to make up some excuse.

"Well, I was really looking for my notebook, see?" Daphne said as she holds her notebook, "And… why we hide in your closet… well, Freddie?"

"We thought it… was… that cat burglar that been stalking the neighborhood, so we decide to spring a trap using Shaggy's old junk." Scooby and Daphne put their palms against their faces at Fred's embarrassing excuse.

Velma cocks one of her eyebrows, "What's your excuse, Scooby?"

Scooby lowers his head down, "Ri ras a rpawn."

"That I believe." Velma replied with Shaggy nodding.

"Well, I guess I have to study for that English test." Daphne said in her ever-so chipper voice and waving her notebook, "You don't mind me taking this back?"

Shaggy nods, clutching his pillow tightly, "I don't mind, like, I have the best tutor in town."

Velma blushes and smiles, "As long as he doesn't write 'like' in every sentence, I did my job."

"Well, I guess we'll leave you two alone." Fred said, taking Daphne's hand and leave the room. "Bye, you guys."

"Bye-bye." Daphne said.

"Rye, Red. Rye, Raphne." Scooby said, waving his paw good-bye.

"I'll see you, tomorrow." Velma said, also waving her hand.

"See ya, you guys." Shaggy said.

After Fred and Daphne left the house, it was Scooby, Shaggy and Velma alone in this huge house. A few seconds of awkward silence seems like very long minutes. Scooby's sniff between the two, they're still in mating mode. Luckily, Scooby knows how to break the silence as well as giving them the privacy they much deserves.

"Rell, Ri'm roing to rhave a rsnack." Scooby said as he was walking away from the bedroom. As the door closes behind him, he couldn't help but listen in to Velma and Shaggy's conversation inside the bedroom. One of his ears rotates as he tries to listen closely.

"Just what do you think you're going, Shaggy?"

"Well, I want to join Scooby and make myself a snack."

"I have ways to keep your hands and mouth busy." Scooby can't make out what Velma said afterwards, probably she's whispering into Shaggy's ear.

"You mean, like…" Shaggy gulps, "second and third base."

"Affirmative."

Five seconds later, Shaggy burst out of the room with his wallet and empties its contents on the floor and in front of Scooby. He was talking metaphorically a hundred miles an hour, "Like, here's-fifty-bucks! Go-to-that-all-you-can-eat-buffet! Go-see-a-double-feature-at-the-movies! In-fact, watch-it-twice! Okay! Bye-bye, Scooby!"

Shaggy slams the door in front of Scooby's face, the Great Dane is a bit confused as he picks up the money, "Rhat's recond and rhird rase?"

He wonders if that's the same thing as mating or steps into mating. Scooby sniffs the bedroom door. Hmm? Close to mating but no cigar. Maybe these humans have different mating acts before getting into the real deal as oppose to dogs or cats or any kind of animals they just sniff and mate. But you can't separate apples from oranges. Scooby smiles as walks away from the bedroom. He snickers when he heard a faint "Jinkies!" and a faint "Zoinks!" the moment he walks out of the house.


End file.
